Not Her' Mystogan x Erza Knightwalker (Mystwalker) one-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: It's been seven years since Jellal became king of Edolas. Although he can marry almost any woman he wants, the only one he wants is Erza Knightwalker. Unfortunately, anyone's reply to his feelings is "Not her". One-shot Rated T because I think it fits best.


_Not Her_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, Jerza would sooo be more canon than it already is.

Jellal walked down the ornate hallways of the castle. He had an important meeting with an earl and couldn't be late. Still, he couldn't help but stare as Erza Knightwalker elegantly walked past. Now, a woman like Erza was not the type to be classified as "elegant" or "delicate". Still, he couldn't help but see her as that. He knew she was strong, but sometimes she looked so… divine. In fact, she could probably beat him up if she wanted to. Considering he didn't have his magic anymore.

She turned to face him as she walked past. "What are you looking at?"

Jellal knew that Erza knew that she was doing something quite risky by saying something like that to the king. He shook his head to snap himself out of his stupor. He was king. He could be with almost anyone. Duchesses, marchionesses, earlesses, any type of royalty he wanted. But not her. Someone of his position could not be with an army captain like her. True, her position was very high in the military, but she wasn't royalty enough. She didn't even act like a noble. _Really, she's more of a broad, _Jellal thought amusedly. He could be with almost anyone, but he wanted her. Her and only her. Erza, the only one.

Jellal entered the meeting hall. He sat in a refined chair adjacent to Earl Fircone. Jellal couldn't help but look at him with scorn. The Earl was a fat, pathetic man who stole the money from others with taxes. He didn't care about others and Jellal was certain the Earl only came to squeeze out as much money as he could.

"Earl Fircone," Jellal said curtly.

"King Jellal," the Earl replied.

"I have heard word your people are revolting," Jellal said.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration. They are worried about the town. I'm worried we don't have enough money to build more buildings. If we could borrow some- even a little money, I'm sure we could pay you back."

Jellal laughed. "Really? I heard some people complaining about how Earl Fircone stole all their money with ridiculous taxes. Now, surely that must not be true."

The Earl fidgeted. "Well," he admitted.

"Guards, arrest him!" Jellal commanded. Immediately, dozens of burly men filed out of seemingly nowhere and handcuffed the Earl.

"Wait, wait! I have rights!" he shouted.

"We'll see about your 'rights' in court," Jellal answered smoothly as the guards dragged the Earl away.

After a few minutes of watching the Earl get dragged away, Jellal sighed and got up. He might as well talk to his board of trustees. He sat on the throne boredly while Hughes chatted up a storm. "Hey," Jellal finally broke in. "I can marry pretty much anyone I want, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Hughes replied. "As long as she's not a peasant. Why? You got your eye on someone?"

"Maybe," Jellal answered, eyeing the view of the palace where Erza was training the troops. Her hair had grown back from the whole Earthland incident. Jellal grinned to himself in self-satisfaction as her short skirt went up while doing the exercises. Of course, none of the troops dared look in fear that she'd catch them and punish them. But with this view, Erza would never notice Jellal.

Hughes followed Jellal's gaze. "Not her."

Jellal bowed his head. "I know."

"King Jellal," Hughes began.

"Don't call me that. I told you to call me Mystogan."

"Mystogan," Hughes corrected himself. "You can't have her. Not her. You need to marry a noble."

"But I love her," Jellal protested. His ears caught aflame. _Did I really just admit that outloud?_

"Not her," Hughes said firmly.

Once again, Jellal felt himself hate being king. _All because my stupid father terrorized and tried to hurt everyone. I was forced to get rid of him and become king to restore the peace. I miss back when I was known as Mystogan and traveled as a lone wolf. _Once again, Jellal remembered why he was even king. _For the people. I did this for the people. Edolas doesn't need magic. I can lead them and teach them this. _

"Perhaps it's time you found a suitable wife," Hughes suggested. "Something to keep your mind off the whole, um, Knightwalker thing."

"Please. I'm only 26."

"And that's a suitable age for marriage!" Hughes protested.

"No thanks. I don't want a wife." Jellal's gaze once again strayed to Erza. She was yelling at a soldier while he was cringing away from her like a dog. _She's so strong. And scary. Her scarlet hair reflects her personality. Now that I think about it, she's also 26. _

Hughes laughed. "You can't just get your eyes off her, can you? Just remember: not her. You'll see my meaning soon enough." He walked away smiling to himself.

Jellal sat in his throne and sighed to himself. He didn't want all this. He just wanted her. He wanted to run his fingers through her long, scarlet hair. Of course, Erza would never let him do that. She was fierce and wild, never the one to be comforted or to comfort others. Although, after the whole Earthland incident, she seemed a little bit kinder. She wasn't quite as sadistic or cruel.

Jellal couldn't take it anymore. He got off his throne and walked all the way down to the grounds. He could hear her in the distance.

"One, two three, four! One, two, three, four!"

He sat in the corner and watched them. The soldiers ran around frantically performing their drills. "I'm looking for accuracy, not speed!" Erza shouted.

Immediately, they slowed down and their movements became more orderly. This kept up for ten minutes. "All right, break!" Erza yelled.

She turned and started to approach Jellal. He tried to remain as calm as he could. Why did Erza have to wear such provocative outfits? She wasn't even wearing a shirt! Only a bikini. A short skirt was the only thing she wore as bottoms leaving almost all of her legs exposed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to see how the army was doing," Jellal replied, careful not to lose the suave look on his face.

Suspicion clouded her features. "And why would the king want to see how the army's doing?"

"In case of an attack. I want to know I'm well protected."

Erza smiled a devilish grin. She looked past him. "Oh, my keys. I hope you don't mind if I reach over you for them."

Jellal shook his head. "I don't mind at all."

Erza leaned over him, her skirt stretching way over her panties. Jellal couldn't help but stare. He had a sneaking feeling she was doing this on purpose.

Erza stood up, keys in hand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to whip those lazy troops into shape."

"Wait," Jellal said. "Could I see you tonight? To discuss the army of course."

Erza flashed that devilish smile once more. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I have to see if my schedule is open."

Jellal recognized that smile. The smile of a sadist. Erza was still a little bit sadistic. But more mentally than physically.

Jellal smiled politely back at her. "Well, I hope you can make it."

She walked off. Jellal remembered Hughes's words. "Not her". Jellal smiled. _I still don't see the meaning of your words. _

Fin

6


End file.
